


Where am I?

by Cat_boy_virgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Neko Virgil, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, neko Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_boy_virgil/pseuds/Cat_boy_virgil
Summary: Virgil (whos a neko cuz reasons) had escaped a extremely abusive relationship, Roman(Who is also a neko cuz reasons-) found him and took him in. Blah blah blah they fell in love Whatever. Virgils crazy abusive EX came back and kidnapped them. Shit happened, they escaped, they ran and collapsed on a random porch. That’s where the story starts.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> His EXs name is Oliver

He was running. That’s all he new at this point. He was running and everything hurt. He collapsed and everything went black. ——————-—- Patton and Logan were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Patton heard a crash outside “Lolo? What was that?” “I don’t know...would you like me to check?” Patton nodded. Logan stood up and walked over to the door, he opened it and froze at the sight. Two Nekos, a taller red headed Neko and a smaller black haired Neko, were collapsed on the porch. One or both of them were bleeding. “Patton” Patton looked over “What? Do you need help?” Logan nodded. Patton walked out side “o my god...we need to get them inside now” Logan nodded and picked up the taller Neko, Patton picked up the smaller one. They set the two hybrids down on the couch. They finally got a good look at the two. The taller one had tan skin and freckles, he was wearing a ripped bloody t-shirt and light wash jeans. The smaller hybrid had pale skin that was covered in scars. He wore a black t-shirt that was ripped almost beyond recognition, black jeans and a oversized red letterman’s jacket “Patton. Please go get the first aid kit” ———————— Roman grumbled as he started to wake up. God His head hurt. Where the hell was he!? WHERE WAS VIRGIL!? “Oh good your Awake” “Who are you!? Where’s Virgil!?” He yelled at the man “Hey hey it’s ok-“ “Tell me where Virgil is. Now.” “Virgil is the black haired hybrid right?” Roman reluctantly nodded “He’s fine! Logan is still fixing up his injuries, but he will be ok” “What!? No He’s gonna be scared when he wakes up! I need to be with him!” Roman tried to stand up “Kiddo, you really shouldn’t be walking right now” The man sat down next to him Roman started to cry “I...please...I don’t want him to be scared” “Hey it’s gonna be ok um..” “Roman” “It’s gonna be ok Roman, my name is patton by the way” Roman nodded “w-where am I?” “Your in green wood creek. Where do you live?” “K-kingston” “Kingston!? That’s like 4 hours away from here.” “Wait really!?” “It’s good to see your awake” A voice interrupted there conversation. Roman looked up, the man was holding a sleeping Virgil in his arms. Roman suddenly seemed to forget his injuries. Roman stood up and rushed over “Virgil? Is he ok? O my god” “Virgil is fine. He’s sleeping right now. You shouldn’t be standing, it could make your injuries worse” Patton stood up and helped Roman back to the couch, Logan set Virgil down next to him. Roman quickly scooped the sleeping hybrid into his arms. God he missed Virgil. Romans tail curled protectively around him and Virgil. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. —————————- Roman started to wake up. He looked down. Virgil was still curled up in his lap. Roman smiled sadly, Virgil looked so peaceful when he slept. Roman begin to pet Virgils hair. He looked over at the clock, 1:24 A.M. Roman sighed, Virgil didn’t deserve all this pain... Virgil twisted a bit in his sleep and started to wake up. “R-ro....” Virgil mumbled “Yeah, I’m here virge” he said hugging him tightly Virgil began to cry, his ears pressed to his head in panic “w-what’s going on..? W-where are we..?” “It’s ok it’s ok. We’re safe. Two very kind people are helping us” “I-is Oliver here...” Virgil said quietly “No, god no” “What happened..? Why does my head hurt..?” “What’s the last thing you remember storm cloud” “Ummm I remember O-Oliver Had a knife and people were yelling b-but that’s it. I’m sorry!” “No no it’s ok. You can’t control your memory. Your safe now” Virgil mumbled something and snuggled closer to Roman “I love you” “I love you too stormy”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short sorry !!

Roman kissed Virgil on the forehead “it’s late babe, plus you need a lot of rest”  
“Mmm ok” Virgil mumbled  
Roman chuckled softly “good night virge”  
“ ‘night Ro” Virgil said and started to drift off into sleep. Roman didn’t sleep, he needed to make sure nothing happened to Virgil.

————————

Virgil slept for most of the day. Roman didn’t mind, he deserved rest. Roman did Need to wake him up to eat though. Roman shook Virgil slightly, Virgil grumbled and opened his eyes. Roman smiled “good morning sleeping Beauty” “Mmmmm Ro? ‘M tired...” he mumbled pushing closer to Roman “I know Baby, But you need to eat” Virgil sighed “ ‘k..” Roman Handed him a plate with cold pizza on it, Virgil stared at it for a while than nibbled on it a bit. After he finished eating Roman put the plate back on the coffee table. That’s how things were for a while, Roman barely ever slept and Virgil only woke up to eat and on occasion to cuddle. Roman didn’t mind, he’d just sigh and pet Virgils hair. They hadn’t really talked about....it... Sense the first night but Patton and Logan were very worried. Roman didn’t want to think about it, he wanted to pretend things were ok, he wanted to pretend he didn’t see Virgil In that much pain, but he couldn’t...he needed to talk to someone. He needed to talk to patton.


End file.
